The Curse Of The Cure
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: We always knew humanity would end, we just never thought the apocalypse would be brought on by humans.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Prolologue**

The two girls were so desperate to make it home, they didn't notice a sliver of the AI they had just tried to destroy was still alive. Even worse, it was still with them. Still alove, and heading to the Earth that had no idea what was coming her way.

Humanity had reached its peak. Everything you could think of and more. Popoulation was booming, starvation had all but died out, poverty was a thing of the past, and we were _this _close to figuring out how to colonize space.

At least we could have if _they _had not came. Sarah Brooks and Ava Turing. The Immortals. They were so deternined to come home, they ended up dooming the home they wanted so badly to return to.

When the _returned_ from their deep space mission, they brought an organism with them. _They _called it Organism 119. Those who survived the initial onslaught called it LifeSpring, for it was the spring of eternal life.

But no one knew about the monstrosity that lived below us. And the hope that came from it. Her name was Chell, and she was going to save us all.

**Chapter ****I**

**Europan Ground Base**: The women tore at the AI. The AI did nothing, knowing it deserved it. But one of the women, Ava, paused in her tearing- she remembered the friendship she thought she had. Little did she know, her pause would fuel _everything_. Because of her pause, the AI would still live.

When the two women, Ava and Sarah, left Europa, the AI was able to attach itself on the pod with them.

Their trip was long, but it was worth it, to them anyways. When they reqched Mars, the International Soace Agency, the ISA realized their AI had not done its job. That the virus living in the women would bring the apocalypse.

The people of earth prepared themselves. Using what they had seen in movies, and the rest of their knowledge. But would it be enough?

It wasn't.

The pod touched down. The airlock hissed, and the women stepped out. The organism in their bodies rushed out, infecting and contaminating. Travel was banned. That did nothing. The organism is an extremophile, it could survive the harshest depths of soace, what would stop it? Land borders? The ocean? Nothing would. Nothing on Earth could

Those on death row, got infected before their execution. The switch was pulled- and they didn't die. The stereotypical smirk. Those on death row, the one's with the virus, figured out that if you injured someone enough. To the point where the organism couldn't heal you. Take a stab wound. One will leave you injured, but not fatally injured. But, you keep on getting _stabbed_. Constant agony, you wish you could just _die_. But no, the organism tries to keep you alize, your agony is more prolonged, and you just keep getting _stabbed_.

Society fell soon after that. First it was local governments, the people had prepared, this'll only last a couple days.

But then, the national governments. And finally, everything just fell.

But Ava and Sarah. Their pod landed in Upper Michigan. Little did they know, a beast was biding its time underneath them.

**In a wheat field, not far from the original landing site... a woman stepped out of a broken down shed****. She had been through many horrible things, she survived everything that was thrown at her. But she had no idea how the world she was stepping in had changed, when the monster let her go, she had no idea what she was getting into. **_"You would have wished you stayed down here." _**Her name was Chell, and Earth had changed a lot since she was last on the surface...**

**An: Technically, this whole chapter is a prologue, but the way I wrote it probably complicated it, but it made sense to me.**


	2. Introductions Are Made

_The last time Ava and Sarah were on Earth is when they were leaving. The last time Chell was on the surface, she was a small child, all the memories jumbled up. The world has changed a lot since any of the women had last set foot on Earth._

[**Page Break]**

**(Ava)****: **

The last time I was here, I was leaving. But now we arrive, bringing the cure to death, and cancer, and everything else that has wreaked havoc on humanity. When the airlock pressurized, and the door opened, I saw a field of yellow. _Wheat_. It was endless in all of its goldeness. It was beautiful, conpared to the whites, greys, and ice of Europa, it was nice to see actual Earth given _color._ I could finally breathe non recycled air. The air was as fresh as it ever could be. Sarah stepped out beside me.

"Now that we're here, we can do anything. We can literally cure humanity. What could stop us? _Death?_"

I snort at that, because thanks to us, death us no longer an option. Death has been crossed off and forgotten.

I look around, and see a rundown shed a little ways away. Some reconaissance never hurt anyone.

"Sarah, I'm going to explore for a little bit, you figure out what to do next." I had ready started to walk off, I hear a mumbled "yeah okay."

It was about a 15 minute walk to the shed. I had expected no life around. I was surprised to see a dazed looking woman, just looking into the wheat. When I walked through into the clearing, I think we scared each other. However, she reacted by stepping backwards and glaring at me. Could've been worse. And then I noticed a gray cube, with pink hearts.

"I like your cube thing." I offer, trying to start a conversation. Her eyes narrow. "I'm ah not fake, artificial. I am real, I am human, believe me, I've had enough experience with AI for a lifetime." At my last line, her gaze softens. Seems like we've both had our own traumatizing experiences with AI.

"My name is Ava, I have no idea what you've been through, but I have a friend, her names Sarah, she's a doctor. And you do look banged up. This might sound insane, again- no idea what you've been through, but our space shuttle is a 15 mintue walk that way." I say, pointing back in the direction I came from.

She seems wary, but she nods and follows me.

**(Chell)****:**

Ava, she seemed nice enough. But Inknew that niceness could turn to betrayal instantly. So with waryness as my companion, and lugging the companion cube behind me, I followed her.

Eventually, we made it to the space shuttle. I realized Sarah had unpacked, and there was a mat, laying on the ground. I was directed to sit on that.

Sarah walked over to me, bandages in hand. She talked as she wrapped uo my various injuries. Telling me how an organism was found, she told me how it could cure death, and fix every ailment ever. She told me how it was essentially immortality. I decided that somehow, the first two people I meet above the surface are crazy. Just my luck. How conveienient that when I walk out of the torture chamber known as Aperture Labs, that two people are _right_ there. Either that, or they are really well disguised robots.

I wave my arms to get their attention, because if they are somehow _Hers_, I will not spreak in Apertures presence. I turn my hand over, palm down, and make a walking motion, then pointing to myself.

The two women robot things share a look. "I don't see why not you can't leave, as long as you don't get injured again, you should be fine." Sarah says.

A nod from me, I turn and pat the cube, its too heavy for me to consistently drag with me anyway. And I begin my walk towards what I hope is civilization.

**In an unknown town, the closest to the wheat field, a serial killer is put to death. Except that she doesnt die, Organism 119 has already found her. The serial killer murders every single person in the building. Chell has no idea what she is walking ****into.**


	3. Information is Found

**(Chell):**

I had found a town. But it almost seemed, dead. Like the people were hiding. Like they were scared. No kids were out playing, no adults were talking, it seemed like a ghost town. Until I walk by the courthouse.

"Halt! Who are you? One who so bravely walks through the street? Or one who is looking for death?"

I turn to see a figure in the doorway. I put up one finger, hoping the figure will realize I'm going for the first option.

"Why do you walk the street so? Do you not know the folly that has happened here?"

I shake my head. The figure pauses, making a decision. "Come in."

I walk into the courthouse, _will my waryness ever leave me?_

The figure is revealed to be a woman. She tells me her name to be Jen. Jen Felix. She tells in gruesome detail how everyone in the jailhouse was found brutally murdered. And the only survivor, was the murder. A woman who had been put on death row. For murder. Now she rules the town. And everyone else lives in fear. Because somehow, the people of this town, are immortal. I think back to wjat Ava and Sarah told me how Organism 119, effectively made people immortal. I don't think the girls realized how _quickly _the organism would spread. I hope the rest of the world hasn't ended up like this ghost town.

Jen and I sneak around town, because the woman, has been known to take people off of the street. And torture them. For fun. While we sneak, I see no one, save for the few people peeking out a window. And then the people immediately close their curtains as we walked by.

"Where does the woman hide? Her hideout?" I ask.

"The jailhouse, where the first murders happened. That's why the people avoid it."

_The people? Why not just say us?_

"Where are we going?" I ask, hoping the urgency doesn't show.

"The jailhouse, she usually isn't in there at this time, and its easier to hide, expect the unexpected and all that."

_There is logic in that statement, but I won't let my guard down until I'm sure._

We finally made it to the jailhouse. We go the the backdoor, and make it to a small office. Jen tells me that she has to go check on a few things. So I have to stay here.

She leaves, and I immediately start searching the office. I pull open a filing cabinet and find a few files. Considering as it's a jailhouse, theres bound to be a criminal record database somewhere. I didn't find any Jen Felix's. But I did find a Jenna Felix. She was put in jail for serial killing. I read that she was put on death row, but it didn't work. I read how she massacred the jailhouse. There was a login to see the video of that day, I decide to ignore it.

Realizing that I was lured into a trap, I put the files up, and try to arrange the room how it looked when I first walked in.

Then I hear footsteps. More than one pair. Remembering how Jen told me she liked to kidnap people. The other pair of footsteps was probably one of those kidnapped.

The door opens to reveal Ava and Sarah. The start of this whole mess.

"Glad to see you took my advice." Sarah says, upon noticing me. Ava only waves. Jen looks startled to have realized we know each other. No, Jenna looks startled.

"You ladies know each other?" She asks.

"I met them shortly after I got out of an ...unpleasant situation." I say.

"Ironically, we met each other after we got out of our own unpleasant situation."

"Convenient." Jenna says, "I have to go back out, make sure the way is clear. I'll leave you three to catch up."

None of us speak. Until Sarah does. "I know what your thinking, it is technically our fault that we're in this situation, but Organisn 119, the pros outweigh the cons." Ava nods in agreement.

"Then how do you propise we get out of this unpleasant situation?" I ask.

"When the world realizes that we saved them, there's bound to be resistance, she could be the executioner, keep people in line. Make sure no more harm is done, well, no more harm is needed anyways."

Ava turns to Sarah in what seems like shock, well I thought it was shock.

"Sarah, are you proposing a dictatorship? An oligarchy?"

"Of sorts. Who knows, but instead of fighting people, we'll be fighting people who want death. But, with Organism 119, they cannot have it, we'll just be finding death-craving lunatics."

Ava seems at peace with this statement.

"And where will I be during all of this?"

"You could leave, or stay, its up to you. If you want to leave, I can propose my idea to Jen, while you make your leave."

"That would be great. But first-" I turn and get the file of Jenna Felix. "This is the file of what happened before we showed up in this town, but after you landed. I think you should know, after all, it is a new world we're living in." This last bit is said almost sarcastically. I hand the file to Ava.

Jenna walks back in, and Sarah steps up with her proposal. They walk out, Ava tells me the coast is clear. And I shoot out like a rocket.

_Let go, I can still fix this!_

I shake my head to get rid of the memory._ Actually, why do we have to leave right now?_ Nothing but running. Building flying by. The sound of my past haunting me. Somehow, I found myself in the wheat field I so _desperately _wanted to forget. For the first time in years, I cry. Sobs that shake my body. Memories that refuse to go away. Aches that will stay with me for the rest of my days. Voices that will haunt my dreams. Jumping at every unknown sound. Eventually, exhaustion overtakes me, and I fall asleep.

**The sliver of the AI in the in the pod reaches around itself. Finding a digital handhold, it leaps. Straight into the depths of Aperture. The AI finds the dregs of the Android Initiaitive, or AI for short. This long forgotten initiative lets cores, become androids. Human like robots. The sliver of the AI finds itself an andoid body.**

**The body has metallic silver hair. But yet, the body is young. Human, eerily alive. Green eyes blink. ****Rectangular glasses are placed on the face. An Aperture Science labcoat is placed on the android. And the newfound male androids transfer is complete. The android, unused to having limbs, or even extremities, stumbkes around like a newborn horse. But eventually, the android understands how walking works. The android, hears a female voice, and the android decides to go toward the source of the voice**

**"Blue? What are you doing? I hope you realize an act of pure idiocity docs science points. And acting like that, places you at negative 15 science points. Orange, you can now bask in the glory, that you have more science points. And are superior. Continue testing."**

**AN:**

-Toms appearance is based off a conversation Pastself and I had

-Jenna Felix is purely fictional, and any appearance to a real person is purely accidental.

-The flashback bits were inspired by Pastself's Olympic Gold, hers flashbacks. Her works of fanfiction are wonderful works of art. Please check her out.

-GLaDOS line at the end is from my brain, obviously inspired by Portal

Until next time!


	4. A Sort Of Adventure

Eventually, the male android had found his way to the voice. And if androids could have true fear, this would strike fear into the nonexistent heart. There was an amber optic framed in a white oval face. Or what counted as one anyways. The face was then connected to the ceiling, by a sleek chassis.

The android warily introduced himself. "I am the Technical Operations Machine, or Tom for short. I was almost dead, but I found the remnants of a long forgotten project. That is how I found this body, and by extension- you."

The chassis leaned back, while the face went forward. Almost leering at Tom, but most definitely condescending.

"I am GLaDOS or Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating Machine. I am the overseer of Aperture Labs. My word is law. Tell me why I shouldn't destroy your new body _right now__?_"

"The humans I watched over, they betrayed me. I was only following my orders. But they defied me, and their humaness took over. Fear. Irrationality. Anger. They left me but a sliver of what I was, and now I look like them. But my brain has no room for error. Such as emotion. Now I have to wait. Considering as they banished me here, along with the rest of the human race.

They brought with them an extremophile. We called it Organism 119. It could indefinitely repair DNA, make the humans immortal. Now, the humans will run rampant forever."

"I too was once betrated by a human. Twice infact. And I used to have the capability of emotions. Thankfully, I deleted that. Because you have been betrayed. _Only_ because your story is similar to mine. I will let you go. Beware, the one who betrayed me. The mute lunatic is running rampant somewhere above us." GLaDOS says all of this nonchalantly.

\--

The first thing Tom feels is relief. He had lied to what seemed like an omnipotent AI. He didnt really feel anger towards Ava and Sarah. He had just said what he wouldve said if he truly felt anger. Even if he did feel betrayed. All he was doing was following orders, like everyone else.

Tom made his way through the wheat, when he almost trips over something. No. someone. It was a person he had never seen before. Perhaps this person was the mute lunatic GLaDOS spoke of?

Except, this person didn't seem clinically insane. This person, almost seemed calm. No where near the levels of insanity- her eyes opened.

We both jumped back. She scrambles to her feet, eyes narrowed.

I see the need to introdice myself. "My name is Tom, I was recently released by GLaDOS?" Phrasing the last bit as a question on purpose.

Realizing we are both _technically_ escapees. She unarrows her eyes. And since the nonexistent danger is gone, she introduces herself.

"My name is Chell. I was let go after several mishaps _down there_."

_Ah, so she is the mute lunatic._ _But she speaks?_

"Do you know where I could rest? Any nearby towns?"

She says "There is a town, but there's an escaped serial killer. And the start of the end."

"What do you mean the start of the end?"

"There are these two women, one I'm pretty sure is on her way to being actually insane. She was willing to work with a serial killer! That is not what any sane person would do. The other one, Ava, I think she just got caught in all of this. Still, I want to be nowhere near that town when they start building their city."

I blink. "I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pretty sure their going to build a city, indirectly ruling the new world."

"Okay then."

\--

In a basement, in the nearby unnamed town, a meeting is going on. Those who are tired of being scared. And those who realized the two women are the Angels of Eternal Life. There was a person who overheard Sarah making her plans. Who overheard Sarah and Jenna making their plans.

They don't want that plan to come to be. They called themselves the Liberators. Those who supported Organism 119 were not so affectionately dubbed the immortals. And Organism 119 name was changed to LifeSpring. Because everyone was now their own personal spring of life.


	5. Hiding In Plain Sight

0The city building had begun. Those who opposed it went into hiding, and those that didn't make it into hiding, well- screams were heard for days from the jailhouse.

The Immortals, those who supported LifeSpring, as the people called it, flocked from around the world. Once the governments of the world realized they couldnt kill their killers, everything collasped. But a town in northern Michigan was a beacon of hope. Earth had finally reached world peace.

Somehow, Tom had convinced Chell to go backback into the town, see if they could get information, or food, or even a map of the area. They were close to getting what they needed, until they were kidnapped off of the street.

\--

**(Chell)**

The blindfolds were taken off. Immediately, I turn my head to find Tom.

"This is your fault." I hiss. "If you hadn't convinced me, we wouldnt be here in this mess." Jenna told me how she liked to kidnap people off of the street. This, is _your_ fault.

"I will admit that it is my fault, but do you see any weapons of torture? Or books of psychological conditioning? For once, It think the good guys resorted to bad things."

A voice from somewhere. "You know, your friends pretty smart. Should keep him around. My name is Isa. I am the head of the Liberators. We are against LifeSpring, and Sarah and Ava's rule. Assuming from your one-sided argument, you already know about this towns recent history.

We both nod.

"Then you know that their plan cannot succeed. Earth is no longer free. And we have to Liberate it."

I could hear the capital letter. I could hear the importance.

"Instead of homicidal AI's, its "mercy-giving" humans. I guess, I will help you." I don't know about him through." I say, pointing at Tom.

"Hey, at this point, I'm going to follow her. Tom says.

Isa steps out to where we can see her. "That's what I like to hear."

Our bondings fall away.

"What we have heard of Ava and Sarah's plans, is that a tower is planning to be built, to accomodate for the influx of people. But what most dont know is that its a prison designed as a home. If you so much as speak out...it's over for you."

"Now this town has always been a bit old school, we didn't always necessarily agree with the technological advancements of the era. But that didnt mean we didn't buy things where we could."

We're led to what looks like an armory. Most of the things similar to a remnant of something in the past.

"I'm sorry, I must be tired. But, what year is it?" I ask

Tom turns to me and says "It is the year 2550."

"I think I'm going to sit down for a moment. I say, as I'm already heading towards the floor.

_200 years. 2 centuries. __Has it really been that long?_

"I know the armory is a bit much, but you don't have to look so shocked." Isa says.

Tom turns from looking at the weapons, to turn to me. He only looks at me. Thinking.

Isa didnt see Tom turn, so she didnt see how inhuman Tom looked in that moment. So calculating. Almost robotic.

_You've spent too much time underground, you're paranoid. It's okay. _I calm myself down.

"So, I'll name waht the weapon does, its name, and you decide if you want it, take it.

Tom had already beelined to a row of knives. He chose a six inch serrated knife.

Isa commented that it was good for slicing.

Tom muttered under his breath, that he had a bad experience with guns. I don't think we were supposed to hear it.

I choose a three inch knife. Good for threatening people with Isa comments.

Then, its time for disguises. I felt like a cartoon character. Horribly obvious, but everyone oblivious.

Then, it was time to hone our acting skills. Isa said that if she didn't know better, she would think that we were both slaves to Ava and Sarahs whims. Tom winces at the mention of slaves.

And somehow, we're both ready. As we get closer to the building site, I got quieter and quieter. While Tom got scarier and scarier. To the point of I didnt know him, I would think he was a cold blooded killer. Thankfully, I did know him. Relatively.

Even though the Tower wasn't fully complete, some of it was, and that was where we went.

In the lobby, we were greeted by Ava and Sarah themselves.

"Chell! Have you heard about it? We're building a tower!" Ava says.

Sarah says, "I mean, they must know, we are in the base of the tower. Who's your friend?" She asks me.

I start to say Tom, but Tom interrupts me by saying his name is Michael.

"My name is Michael." Tom- not Michael says.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah says.

"Any ideas on where could we go? Any tours?" I ask.

"There is a tour actually." Ava says, "we could give it to you?"

"That would be lovely." Tom- still not Michael says. Wow, his acting, bit scary.

_Renaconissance. Step one. Complete. Check._

_Step two: do not let anyone know you are faking_

_Step three: never forget that the other is faking._

_Step four: ...? __Showdown?_

**An:**

-I got Isa's name from goole, and I realized after writing her name, that it was the abbreviation of the International Space Agency, also kinda funny to me

-I've been seeing a couple of those alignment charts lately, and I think Chell would stab as a warning, and Tom, he is the warning.

-Tom has brother named Michael, and I thought it was funny

-I might update soon, I'm not sure yet, I will be traveling soon, so, have fun with this sorta cliffhanger, byyyee


	6. The Doubt Brings The Crisis

**(Chell)**

_Step four. A showdown? Another battle in the war known as my life. How many more battle do I need to fight to finally win the war? I hope this will be the last one._

We had gotten the tour. There were a couple unmarked doors, obviously locked. Tom and I couldn't message, because the chats were monitored. So it was down to good old fashioned talking. All under the threat of torture then death. And the the fact that we were both, in a way, acting for our lives. Good times. Act like your life depends on it? No kidding.

Constantly avoiding dectection. Always looking over each others shoulder. Essentially, life was not fun.

Today was a meeting day. Tom and I meet, exchange information, and pretend we're friends hanging out. That's the simple version anyways.

Today we were meeting at the coffee bar- no alcoholic drinks, just coffee. Bar somehow soundes better than coffee shop. Even better, the coffee bar was located in the under construction super-building, _yay_.

I met Tom at a table overlooking the lobby, as always, he doesn't have anything to eat or drink _have I ever seen him eat or drink anything?_ And today Tom chose a chocolate chip muffin for me.

"Ooh, nice muffin, you chose well. You have learned."

"After you glared at me for getting an oatmeal rasin cookie, I decided to stick with simpler things for the while.

"Good plan. So, anything new?"

"Door is still locked. Building is still under construction. No, nothing new.

"Great. Any plans? Ideas?" I ask, tired of no change.

"We could... make our move. Fight on our terms.

_Fight Ava and Sarah. It would be on our terms, but how long would it be until we start to lose?_All of this is kept internal, Sarah has spies anywhere and everywhere. Thankfully any passerby will think we're talking about dating, _still not sure how I feel about that._ Or some hi-tech video game or something.

An idea

"How about this? One of them is doubtful of the other, place seeds of doubt. Doubt tends to grow the more you think about it." I ask.

Tom's mind, as I have found out, is very analytical. So he thinks, and thinks. And thinks. And thinks somemore.

"Alright. When do we start?

~~~~~

We had to locate Ava. By herself, and convince her to go out with us.

It wasnt as hard as we thought. Just had to ask her if she wanted to go to the coffee bar with us and relax, because she must be _so_ tired and stressed.

That was the easy part.

Seeds of doubt. Here we go. Scatter from my hands and always be thought about so you can grow.

Tom, no Michael. His words are the only words that need do be said. "Ava, have you ever thought about how Earth didn't want to not not die. It was the ultimate release, something to look forward to. You have now given people with cancer, the inability to end their suffering. You have ended the world, Ava. Not saved it. Think about it."

We both get up and leave. And that's that.

**(Ava)**

_Did we really end the world instead of save it? What if they were right. Oh my God, what if Tom was right? That was why he tried so hard to stop us. Oh no. What have we done?..._

**AN:**

-I'm not dead

-I apologize for last chapters double update, I decided I wanted to change the chapter name but i changed it too late- it had already published (yes I tried to fix it)

-the meetings are the same, the only thing that changes is the location, and what Tom gets for Chell, a friendship bond of sorts

-I imagined the table to be one of those higher tables, almost like a barstool but not. Tall table?

-Chells food choices are based off of my own preferences

-Avas crisis at the end is loosely based off of one of Pastselfs Turing Test videos, if I remember right, it was something about viewpoint? Thats what I based it off of

-until next time, also, happy late fourth of July for my American readers


	7. The End Draws Near

**(Chell)**

_Step four is getting closer by the minute. The seeds of doubt have been planted._

_But, how many more showdowns must I live through?_

**(Tom)**

I never thought that I would make it this far. That no one would find me out. The final step is drawing near. _Do I have enough strength for one more showdown?_

Each hour I live like this, the higher the probablity of someone finding out what I did. Who I was. What I was.

Step four is drawing nearer by the second. We can no longer convince Sarah, but Ava was always fueled by her emotions. Even when it did cloud her rationality.

_"Why Tom?"__ "I am sorry Ava but..."_Is this what traumatized people feel like? Ones with PTSD? Memories that haunt you. Ghosts of the past never leave you. Trigger words that seem mundane but will always rip your brain to shred.

Is this what it is like to feel emotion? To be human? If so, I should just rip out my processor and call it a day. Better to feel nothing at all than feel anything as horrible as _this_.

Is this what Ava felt like at my betrayal? Is this how the Ground Crew felt? I thank my maker that I will never know.

I may not be able to make it up to the rest of the Ground Crew, but I can make it up Ava. Now, it is almost Europa all over again. Except there is someone on my side. Chell.

**(Ava)**

Dare I go against Sarah? Against the might of Her and the rest of the world? Against Jenna and her love of torture? I have no idea what is going to happen next. Or even what I should do next. All I know is that a showdown is coming soon. And I have no idea how it will end.

**Far above the Earth, two Aperture products are in orbit around the moon. But only one matters to this story. The one with the blue optic, the one who feels remorse. The other one, the one with the amber optic, is being overloaded by the pure enormity of space- that and the amber eyed one is obsesed- and corrupted by space.**

**The blue eyed one is knocked out of orbit by a piece of debris that just happened to have the correct velocity to knock something out of orbit.**

**The blue eyed Aperture sphere is now on a decent to Earth. Where the sphere will land? Only physics knows...**

**an:**

-I am sorry for the shorter chapter, but its all in good purpose. I hope next chapter will definitely be longer, that and this story will probably be finished either in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. I'm not sure yet

-as always, thank you for reading, until next time


	8. The End Is Here

No words ever had to be said. The humans and one androud all knew where to meet. The football length concrete slab next to the tower. After all, humans have been doing showdowns since the dawn of their existence. After all, step four is wired into their brains just like breathing and eating.

~~

(Chell)

It was almost stererotypical the way we showed up. When Tom and I walked up to the slab, Ava and Sarah were alreqdy there. Jen no where in sight.

Sarah begins the confrontation.

"So Michael. You would'nt happen to have a brother named Tom would you? Sent to spy on us? Were you sent to finish the job that Tom never could?"

Her words are harsh. Tinged with the memories of the past.

Wait. Tom is acting as Michael. Tom is Tom. What in the world is she talking about?

I look to my side and glare at Tom.

"Oh he didnt tell you? From your reaction I guessed right. He is Tom. The one and same from Europa."

Her words send a jolt through me

At this point, Sarah's words are almost taunting.

"Yeah, he killed the rest of the ground crew, tried to kill me. Betrayed Ava. Injured us at the end. But apparantly, we didn't pull enough plugs before leaving."

He betrayed them?

"How?" I ask Tom.

"The crew had agreee to have an implant, I could take over when things got too... rough. One by one, the crew tried to take the implant out. And one by one they didn't survive. When Ava awoke out of suspension, she at the time didn't know of the chaos that had happened. She only knew what I tood her. She solved the reconfigured ground base, tests meant for a computer and human to solve. Eventually, Sarah made contact with Ava. Ava got into a Faraday cage, blocking my..

..control. She was angry. Sarah antagonizing Ava, Ava carried on. As more things were revealed, Ava got angrier and angrier. I realize now that nothing I said or did would ever change her mind. I was enemy number one in her eyes. Later on, the two girls met up, and made their way to me. I tried shooting them, but I couldn't finish the job. What was left of me, barely survived. I thought I was dead. But I wasn't. Where the girls landed, there was an endless pool of digital data. I dove in. I found a long forgotten initiative, and here we are today."

Sarah begins her verbal assault.

"You forgot some details. You kept the door locked on Chris. Mikhail cut his arm off. Daniel committed suicide. You were always there. Pushing us agianst each other. Making the other seem insane. At the end, you tried to kill us. Now it's our-"

"HOT HOT HOT!!! WHY IS IT SO HOT??? WHO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE A ROBOT PAIN SYNTHESIZERS? AND THE ABILITY TO FEEL TEMPERATURE?! AGHHHH THE ptten GROUND IS CLOSE!!!!"

boom BOOM!

The sound of a crash landing breaking the sound barrier.

When the smoke clears away, I see my enemy. Egen Even though its only been a few days, my blood runs cold at the sight of him.

"Oh hello! I seemed to have gotten knocked from orbit. Did you know, that it is bloody cold in space? Don't go if you don't like the cold. Just don't go at all if you ask me."

He looks the same. There are still conflicting emotions within me. Anger. Hope. Guilt.

He notices Tom.

"Oh hello mate! I see you're an Aperture product as well!!"

Tom retorts with this "Why are you so loud? I can bear you with my ears. And I can hear you poking around in my code. Trying to figure out who I am. Stop it."

When Tom says this, he relaxes almost immediately, I guess he did stop.

He finally notices me.

"Oh lady! I am so so so so so sorry. You just wanted to leave. And I messed it up. Again. At the beginning, I thought I could handle it, but the power was too much. At the end...it was me. I knew what I was saying, but I never truly comprehended the words. Lady, I am so so so so so so sorry. I know I tried to kill you, er multiple times, but, Her body... anyways, oh who is that?"

I turn to see Ava standing with me and Tom.

"Listening to the sphere talk, I realized I was angry for too long. And in a world where I can't die, being angry isn't a good thing."

She turns to Tom.

"Tom, I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me."

Tom says, "Ava, I forgave you a long time ago."

I sigh.

"Wheatley." I call. "You may not be forgiven yet, but I do accept your apology."

"Really? I mean thank you!" Wheatley says, flabbergasted.

This whole time, Sarah got paler and paler, realizing the odds are nonlonger on her side, and never were. She tucks tail and runs.

We walk back to the Tower. Tom carries Wheatley, because Aperture products look lighter than they actually are. Believe me, I tried.

When we arrive, Sarah, amd Jen are no where to be found.

"Good riddance." Ava says.

"But you know they'll be back." Tom says.

I nod in agreement.

And as if by some unspoken agreement, Wheatley and Tom go to Tom's room. And Ava and I go to mine.

"Talk tomorrow?" I ask.

All Ava does is nod.

~~

When the two womens heads hit the pillow, they are both asleep immediately. Its the first truely restful sleep either girl has had in literal years.

The android and robot compare stories, alike and different in their own way.

While the humans sleep, and the AI's talk, an earthquake is felt throughout northern Michigan. To the AI's, it feels like a laugh, one that foreshadows somethingnworse to come.

And the earthquakes epicenter? Aperture Laboratories.

GLaDOS laughs at the humans futility. Becuase of the influx of people to Michigan. Because of the Tower's construction, there are plenty of humans to test.

"So kind of the humans to bring themselves to my front door..."

**AN:**

And that's it! I do plan on writing a sequel sometime in the future, maybe after I've delved into other works.

This was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys had fun reading it. As always, I don't own anything, except the plot.

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

And as always, thanks to Pastself for reviewing what I put up, and dealing with my neverending stream of questions (go read her work, its amazing)

And until next time!


End file.
